cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
align=center bgcolor="Aqua" Kid Flash align=center Armed Coalition of Valor align=center bgcolor="black" Raven align=center Apocalypse Aeon align=center bgcolor="Aqua" Starfire align=center International Protection Agency align=center bgcolor="Maroon" Cyborg align=center The Order of Halsa align=center bgcolor="Black" Red Arrow align=center League of United Defense align=center bgcolor="Maroon" Prysm align=center Through Yggdrasil's Roots align=center bgcolor="Blue" Beast Boy align=center Ascended Republic of Elite States |formermembertitle = Former Teen Titans |formermembers2 = align=center bgcolor="Aqua" Aquaman align=center Farkistan align=center bgcolor="Maroon" The Wonder Twins align=center Random Insanity Alliance align=center bgcolor="maroon" Apache Chief align=center Global Order of Darkness align=center bgcolor="Aqua" Black Vulcan align=center Ragnarok align=center bgcolor="Orange" Green Lanturn align=center R&R align=center bgcolor="Maroon" Wonder Woman align=center Monos Archein align=center bgcolor="Maroon" Flash align=center Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations |formermembertitle2 = The SuperFriends |defunct = yes }} Teen Titans was a bloc originally between the Armed Coalition of Valor, the International Protection Agency, and The Order of Halsa announced on October 20, 2008. Over time the Titans grew to include Apocalypse, the Ascended Republic of Elite States, Through Yggdrasil's Roots, and the League of United Defense. Throughout their existence they lost the Armed Coalition of Valor, who disbanded, Apocalypse (renamed Aeon for a short time), who merged into Monos Archein, the International Protection Agency, who merged into the Corporation, and the League of United Defense who merged into R&R. Through Yggdrasil's Roots later withdrew from the Titans, leaving the Ascended Republic of Elite States it's only remaining member alliance. The Teen Titans bloc was ed to The SuperFriends MADP bloc. The bloc was officially dissolved on June 11, 2010. Shortly after the Ascended Republic of Elite State announced a MDoAP with the Global Order of Darkness. The Teen Titans Pact I. Preamble The undersigned alliances hereby reaffirm their faith in the fundamental rights, dignity, and sovereignty of the signatories and enter into this Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact to fortify, strengthen, and promote the ties of peace and friendship. II. Sovereignty While all signatories and their respective members shall remain civil to each other at all times, as well as projecting to the public an aura of unity, it is acknowledged and required that all member alliances shall remain free and sovereign. III. Peace and Security All signatory member alliances state that they will not declare war upon any other. Should any member nation so declare, they must offer peace immediately, as well as reparations of no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such attacks may not retaliate in any way for twenty-four hours following notification to their alliance of the war, to allow time for diplomatic resolution, unless the assault includes multiple aggressors of the same alliance or de facto/de jure allies. IV. Aid Member nations of signatory alliances may not offer foreign aid to nations engaged in war with either of the other signatory. Any nation that offers such aid must make arrangements for an offer of foreign aid to the other signatory, equal to 150% of the original aid to the enemy nation, to be paid after said war is resolved. V. Espionage No signatory alliance will engage in espionage against another. Should any party receive information that indicates a breach of any member's security, they must notify the relevant alliance(s) through secure channels immediately. VI. War A. An attack on one signatory is considered an attack on the entire membership of the bloc. B. All signatories agree to defend other member alliances via military, political, and financial actions in the event that an aggressive war is enacted by an outside alliance or group. C. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in a defensive conflict with the consent of the engaged alliance. D. Member alliances will not be required to participate in aggressive wars initiated by another member alliance unless approved by the bloc. Approval for offensive actions must be passed by 2/3 of the current signatories no less than 48 hours before said conflict begins. Voluntary participation in unapproved offensive wars is discretionary. E. Any other signatory may refrain from participation in an approved offensive conflict with the consent of the engaged party. F. Aggressive wars commenced by any signatory against another alliance (defined as having 10 or more active members) must be made known to the other members at least 4 hours before commencing. G. No other signatory may take any action, whether military, political, or financial, on behalf of another signatory without the approval of that alliance. Approval may come from their official bloc delegates or any government official. H. The original engaged alliance will serve as the military leadership for any campaign originating with them, or may designate another bloc alliance to fulfill that function. Individual alliances will retain control and leadership of their own military, but will cooperate with the leadership alliance. VII. Membership A. Upon ratification of this treaty, additional signatories may be added upon unanimous vote of all current signatories. Prospective signatories will only be considered upon an official invitation and sponsorship of a current signatory. B. Signatories may be removed from this treaty upon a vote of 3/4 of the remaining signatories for any reason. Failure of any alliance to make a post in the bloc forums for a period of one week, after PMs have been sent to that alliance's official delegates and leader on their own forums, shall be grounds for an immediate expulsion vote. C. All membership votes must last a minimum of 72 hours, unless the required number of votes is reached at an earlier time, and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. D. All signatories shall have equal representation and an equal voice. E. All member alliances shall have three official delegates, one of which shall be the primary delegate by that alliance's government. The primary delegate shall have admin rights to the bloc forums and shall be responsible for casting official votes for his/her alliance. Any signatory may change their delegates at any time. G. Any member alliance who undergoes a merger resulting in a greater than 25% increase in members will automatically have their membership status converted to probationary member upon the date the merger agreement is made. A revote for continuing membership will immediately commence according to the guidelines laid out in Article VII, Section C. VIII. Violations Failure of any member nation to uphold the terms of this treaty will result in immediate disciplinary action by that nation's alliance, with the primary punishment being expulsion. IX. Amendments This treaty may be amended by vote of 3/4 of the signatory alliances. All amendment votes must last a minimum of 72 hours and be preceded by 48 hours of discussion on the bloc forums before voting may commence. X. Other treaties A. Nothing in this treaty shall restrict any signatory from passing independent treaties with any other alliance. B. All conflicts arising from participation in an outside treaty shall be considered offensive acts and shall require the prescribed voting before bloc action can be required. XII. Withdrawal If any signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatories within forty-eight hours. Should membership in this treaty be revoked by any alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which no remaining alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. XIII. The SuperFriends A. The SuperFriends bloc, undersigned, will defend the Teen Titans bloc, and vice-versa, in the event of defensive wars not triggered by treaties. B. Individual signatories of either treaty may lend support, of any sort, to a signatory of either treaty in the event of offensive war. C. If either bloc has ratified an offensive operation, pursuant to Article VI, D due notice is to be served to the other bloc before the operation starts. D. If either bloc wishes to support the other in an offensive operation, they shall follow the text of their respective treaties in ratifying such an action. It is encouraged that, if anticipated, the respective voting by each set of delegates be coordinated so that no unnecessary delays are occurred. E. The Teen Titans may dissolve their ties with the SuperFriends by amending this treatise and eliminating this section. The SuperFriends may withdraw from their obligations to it pursuant to a majority vote by the SuperFriends delegates. Signed The Teen Titans For the Order of Halsa *lenard124578, High Magistrate *General Sonlar, Vice Magistrate *Earl, Roy McMann, Minister of External Affairs *Calixo, Minister of Defense *Rarunner91, Minister of Finance *Assyra, Minister of Admissions The Order of Halsa merged into the Corporation on March 23, 2010. For the International Protection Agency *FireGuy15207, Chief of State *Snojoe, Chief Adviser *Borsk Fey'lya, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Hamjamjr, Senator *LabRat, Senator *DesertWolf, Senator *Oddjob, Senator :The International Protection Agency merged into the Corporation in December 2009. For the Armed Coalition of Valor *General of the Army iClean, Commanding Officer of the General Staff, Armed Coalition of Valor *General Sayeret, Executive Officer of the General Staff, Armed Coalition of Valor *Major General Kevin McDonald, Communication Officer *Second Lieutenant UnitedNations, Special Advisor to the General Staff *Master Sergeant Jordite, Senior NCO of Logistics :The Armed Coalition of Valor disbanded on April 5, 2009 Confirming for the SuperFriends For the Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *Big Z, Lord of Diplomacy *Aloop, Lord of the Interior *Midknight, Lord of War For Ragnarok *Van Hoo III, Emperor of Ragnarok *Gen Lee, Regent *Werner Hoffman, Regent *Supreme Kaiser SNH, High Chancellor *Chairman Hal, Vice Chancellor *TailsK, Prime Minister *USMC123, Vice Minister For the Random Insanity Alliance *Shadow, Triforce of Random Insanity *DrunkWino, Triforce of Drunk *Delta1212, Triumvir of RIA, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery *SWAT128, Head of Foreign Affairs *dester, Head of Assimilation Recruitment (HoR) *Apophis775, Head of the Randomly Insane Hordes Military Operations (HoMO) For FARK *Dirk Farkly, Submitter *Pope Rodger, Squirrel *Quadriplegic, Speaker, TotalFark Council *Fluoroalien, Totalfark Council *PrincessJules, Totalfark Council *Nuke Me Please, TotalFark Council *Emperor Norton I, TotalFark Council *Captain Impavid, (unofficial) Robot Overlord For R&R *Gofastleft - Triumvirate *Gurn Blanston - Triumvirate *Juslen - Triumvirate *KCToker - Minister of Foreign Affairs History The Teen Titans bloc was announced on October 20, 2008 with its original signatories: The Armed Coalition of Valor, the International Protection Agency, and The Order of Halsa.Announcing the Teen Titans On March 11, 2009 it was announced that Apocalypse and the Ascended Republic of Elite States had become members of the Titans.Watch out World!, The New Teen Titans On March 17, 2009 the Teen Titans declared war upon the Oceanic Kingdom (Second St. Patrick's Day War), via their with The SuperFriends.Teen Titans Announcement On April 5, 2009 the Armed Coalition of Valor announced it's disbandment, dropping the Teen Titans down to four members.The Final Announcement of the Armed Coalition of Valor In April 2009 the Karma War broke out across Planet Bob. The Teen Titans fought alongside the SuperFriends and the Karma coalition. The International Protection Agency was the first Titan to enter and declared war on the North Atlantic Treaty Organization on April 22 in defense of the International.IPA Declaration The following day the Ascended Republic of Elite States joined the conflict by declaring war on the Global Republic of Armed Nations, Veritas Aequitas, and the Legion in defense of Genesis and Ragnarok.ARES Announcement, A Long expected partyARES DoW pt 2 The Sequel On the 24th Apocalypse also declared war on the Legion.Apocalypse Announcement, DoW.. The Order of Halsa entered on the 25th and declared war on the United Purple Nations in defense of R&R bringing the whole of the Titans into the conflict.TOH DoW Several days later on the 27th Apocalypse entered against its second opponent and declared war on Echelon via their treaty with Monos Archein.Yet Another Apocalypse Announcement, We're not here for your entertainment.. The next day, the Global Republic of Armed Nations and Vertias Aequitas surrendered to ARES and the other alliances they were fighting.Joint Declaration from GRAN, VA, MOON, Genesis and ARES Ending Hostilities On the 29th two more fronts of the Titans ended with enemies surrendering. The United Purple Nations and friends surrendered to the coalition of alliances they fought which included The Order of Halsa and the Legion surrendered to the coalition again it which included Apocalypse and the Ascended Republic of Elite States.R&R/TOP/ODN/TCO/LOUD/ToH/UPN/FEAR/UCN/Wolfpack Joint Announcement, Cessation of HostilitiesDispatch from Legion/Nemesis/LoSS/Ragnarok/Vanguard/etc, A party? On April 30 the Ascended Republic of Elite States rejoined the war and declared war on the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance while the North Atlantic Treaty Organization surrendered to the coalition arranged against it which included the International Protection Agency.ARES DoW ZOMG WTF MAN!?A Joint announcement from NATO/INT/DF/TGE/IPA/ODN/LSF, I think you know what's coming... On May 2, the International Protection Agency also rejoined the conflict and declared on the Independent Republic of Orange Nations via their treaty with Farkistan.Another IPA DoW On May 6, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance surrendered ending one of the two remaining fronts the Ascended Republic of Elite States was a part of.Announcement from VE, AZTEC, ARES, and MCXA On May 19, 2009 Apocalypse re-branded itself as Aeon.The Final Apocalypse Announcement, Well, that was fun... On May 24, the Independent Republic of Orange Nations surrendered to the coalition against it, including ARES, IPA, and TOH, which ending the International Protection Agency's and Order of Halsa's role in the conflict.IRON Surrenders Several hours later the Ascended Republic of Elite States announced they were withdrawing from their conflict with Avalon ending their involvement in the conflict as well.ARES The God of Peace? Peace Treaty between the Ascended Republic Of Elite States and Avalon Image Gallery File:TeenTitansAnouncement2.png|Announcing the Teen Titans File:Teentitansflag.jpg|Teen Titans Flag File:New-Teen-Titans.gif|New Teen Titans: Apocalypse and ARES File:Tyrishome.jpg|TYR becomes a Titan External Links/References *Forums of the Teen Tians *Forums of The SuperFriends *#teentitans on Coldfront See also Category:Teen Titans Category:Treaties Category:SuperFriends Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties